Peaceful Morning
by gemgemini
Summary: The thoughts of Nana Sawada on one 25th December morning containing her wishes towards her relationshipe with her husband and her way of celebrating holidays with her son. Pre-Anime so Pre-Reborn tutoring Tsuna.


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is going to be a Christmas present from me for you as well as an apology gift for not updating for a long, long,** _ **long**_ **time. I have decided that I won't continue my other story for now so** _ **Truths, reality and secrets**_ **is going to be on HIATUS until I decide what I'm going to do with it in the end. I want to write only one-shots and two-shots or even three-shots for now before I try to write a longer fic again.**

 **But let's forget it for now and enjoy the holidays!**

 **Merry Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten!**

 **I hope you can enjoy this. So, don't forget Rate and Review and critic is appreciated but haters aren't.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and every related fandom don't belong to me but if it did then you could see Enma in the Anime and there would be more Shounen Ai.**

* * *

A brunette woman looked out of the window and just watched the snow fall.

It was the morning of the 25th of December and a snowy day.

It fitted the holiday and she was sure that many children would be more ecstatic then they were before.

It was after all still Christmas. The presents, the warmth that you can only get from the family, the delicious meals, the upbeat and familiar mood, the bright decoration and so much more.

She and her son spend Christmas in a quiet but peaceful way. There was nothing peppy about eating something together, watching movies and trading presents but it was cozy and good in it's own way.

Nana thinks that this is the thing that matters on holidays. Spending quality time with the family and friends. Not the gifts or the decoration. After all she is happy with everything her son gifts her but if he starts with giving her socks as a gift… well that would be pushing it.

She looks out of the window again and sighs while thinking of the only things she wished truly for.

She wished a good future for her son Tsu-kun. A future where he'll be happy with whatever he does, a family, but one whose loyal to her son and who makes her son happy and the best friends as well.

Though he should have a good present time as well, but at this time it doesn't look like that, nevertheless she will always be proud of him and love him.

She will always see his friendly, pure and mostly intact heart even if the whole world thinks he's the devil. His heart has gained a few cracks that were the result of all the things that happened to him after all no one can truly survive bullying, an absentee father and so much else without a few emotional scars.

Nevertheless, he tries to make her happy with everything he's got and it often works but there is one thing that her son can't give her. His father.

She thinks it would be nice for him to spend even _one_ holiday with them but that's impossible.

She thinks back to all the phone calls and letters he hasn't answered. To all the lies he told and thinks of that one visit that changed her son completely.

She knew that her Iemitsu always lied about his job and about his location. He lied a lot and she wished he would tell her the truth nevertheless she's got a feeling that he wouldn't do this.

She sighed one more time and made a smile appear on her face while turning around to go to the kitchen. She needed to start preparing the breakfast before Tsu-kun woke up.

A memory of her mother who told her that she should always wear a smile on her face when she doesn't know what to do, appears. Because of this she smiled and smiled and _smiled_ so she doesn't make her family worried about her or her friends. Her smile is her mask just like her mother's smile was her smile. She smiles and acts airheaded so no one knows what kind of chaos happen inside her and so she can try to distance herself from it.

Nana took out the pans and pots and started cooking.

Cooked rice, miso soup, fried eggs and natto were the result.

She made the table and checked the time. It's time for her Tsu-kun to wake up.

She sat down on her chair and minutes later she heard her son fall down the stairs and then his footsteps.

She watched him as he walked through the door and heard his mumbled "good morning".

He sat himself on the chair across from her as she replied with her own " Good morning".

"Do you hurt yourself during the fall? " she asked lightly concerned with a smile on her face and

"No, I don't think so." he answered sleepily. He yawned one more time and clapped his hands together. " Ittadakimasu."

She clapped her hands together and said " Ittadakimasu."

They started eating together in a peaceful silence as if it were a normal day.

After a few minutes she looked up to see her son eat with a small smile on his face. He looked much more awake than before too.

She thought that for now that this silence, this peaceful and calm mood that they had on holidays mornings were good enough for her especially if she could see her son eating breakfast in a relaxed manner with a small smile.

"Hey Tsu-kun how about we swap gifts after breakfast ?" asked Nana in a cheerful tone.

The mother saw her child light up at the question and he nodded eagerly with a big grin on his face.

She chuckled at this with a real and upbeat smile playing on her lips.

Even if Iemitsu isn't there to celebrate with them, just having her son here to enjoy the holidays is wonderful.

This is the way Nana Fuji celebrated holidays with her mother years ago when she was a child herself and now as Nana Sawada with her son, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it ( grinning) . May you all have an enjoyable Christmas day. In Germany there is Heilig Abend on the 24** **th** **and on the 25** **th** **is der erste Weihnachtstag and on the 26** **th** **der zweite Weihnachtstag. So that means three whole days are almost all shops closed and everyone can celebrate it. Say how it is in other countries ? How many days long is Christmas in your country?**


End file.
